The invention relates to a method and a device for aligning eyelets of harness elements for weaving machines.
Such devices and methods are known mainly for the centering of the eyelets of healds which are used in weaving machines. The centering of the eyelet is important when a thread is to be drawn in through the eyelet, since this takes place, for example, by means of drawing-in devices which shoot a drawing-in needle with a warp thread through the eyelet at high speed. If contact occurs between the eyelet and the drawing-in needle, the heald can be damaged, or the drawing-in operation can easily be disrupted. However, the drawing-in operation normally takes place outside the weaving machine.
From EP 0 500 848 it is known, on the one hand, to align such eyelets only laterally from the outside and, on the other hand, to adjust the longitudinal position or the height of the eyelet via eyes which are provided at the ends of such harness elements. These eyes serve the purpose of carrying or hooking in the harness elements, such as healds. This also means that, in the weaving machine, the harness elements are moved or driven in their longitudinal direction via such eyes. In the weaving machine, the eyes are therefore subjected to forces which can deform them and wear them away, this occurring more severely the more frequently the harness element is moved.
Since, however, the position of the eyelet is determined only indirectly via the position of the lateral limit or the inner edge of the eye, the position of the eyelet in the longitudinal direction nevertheless changes with the degree of wear of the eve In this case, repositioning by known means is not possible.